


Thank you, writers

by OneAndOnlyTako



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Dear writers, Gen, I have too much time on my hand, Quarantine Sucks, Silly story I came up with, don’t get mad at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyTako/pseuds/OneAndOnlyTako
Summary: Take a peek at Quincey's Angels' group text to see what they're up to
Comments: 36
Kudos: 35





	Thank you, writers

**Author's Note:**

> I saw peanutbutterandchelly and AcidicVermin9 giving a shout out to the writers (By the way, thank you for an inspiration!) It makes silly ol’ me wanted to give a bit of a shout out to my favorite writers in this community. I didn’t mean no disrespect. I love you and all your creativity and hard work. I was making rounds, leaving comment giving some of you a heads up but then I lost track lol I’m sorry if I didn’t get to you.
> 
> All characters belong to lilydusk, except for writer’s pseudo – it’s their own creation.
> 
> Names appeared as it fit in this silliness. Here goes it

Quincey’s Angels Group Text

Gyu: Hey, what do you guys want for dinner?

YM Quincey: What about _peanut butter and chelly_ sammich, Gyu?

BB Tora: da faq, Quince. Ya ain’t a damn toddler!

BB Tora: get me a steak, medium rare.

YM Quincey: Oh c’mon boo boo… Speaking of medium, you have that _Medium dinosaur_ named B-Rex, remember?

YM Quincey: Was it _Begonia Rex_ or something like that?

YM Quincey: Anyway, I want you guys to come over because…

YM Quincey: I got new furniture delivered yesterday!! *Squeal*

YM Quincey: _The Curved Writing Desk_ imported from somewhere in the northern hemisphere!

Gyu: What color is it, YM?

YM Quincey: It’s an aesthetic light azure, same exact _Copy Pastel_ of my wall.

YM Quincey: Everything is matchy matchy in my office-y!

BB Tora: why the hell do ya need a new desk?

YM Quincey: Because, Tora… I am an avid romance writer. _Absolutely Avid_!

YM Quincey: I’m thinking about exploring another genre though…

YM Quincey: You know, like mythical creatures protecting the fallen universe.

YM Quincey: I picture _Trychtopus_ which is a big plant looking octopus collab with _FawkesFire13_ which is a fire phoenix to fight the aliens on the _Jupiters Sun_ where they try to take over all the _lunar sugar_ substance that is an excellent source of nutrition.

Gyu: Damn, that sounds like an epic storyline!

BB Tora: @Gyu, stop kissing Quince’s ass

Gyu: Can you include something like _Knite Lyte_ in the galaxy in your story, YM?

YM Quincey: Of course! Maybe you can be my beta reader.

Gyu: Anytime, YM! Will you pay me to do that?

YM Quincey: You will be compensating heftily. Don’t you worry.

YM Quincey: @BB Tora, are you bringing your _lady libris_ friend?

BB Tora: I ain’t no book and she ain’t my label, dickhead

BB Tora: but yah, I’m bringing Poppylan

BB Tora: she’s at _NrsAmerhyst90_ ’s clinic right now

YM Quincey: Oh. My. God. Is she okay?

YM Quincey: She’s not pregnant, is she?

BB Tora: @YM Quincey, kindly fuck off

YM Quincey: @Gyu, can you stop by and grab those yummy pastries from _Marie Eclaire_ ‘s?

YM Quincey: I know miss editor loves sweets.

Gyu: You got it, YM

YM Quincey: Thanks, honey.

YM Quincey: @BB Tora,I don’t understand why she’s with you, though.

YM Quincey: You must be hiding that funk, that sweet, that nasty, that gushi stuff somewhere

YM Quincey: Only for a certain brunette to find… And taste…

Gyu: 😂😂😂🤣🤣🤣

BB Tora: _stfs bro_! For real this time, Quinceton.

**Author's Note:**

> I know writing takes a lot of time, energy and effort (at least for me) so mad props and respect to y’all. Please don’t take my silliness the wrong way. I love MPL and this community so much and I’m having so much time on my hand right now (the quarantine is making me go crazy!) There are many more genius writers I didn’t mention but KUDOS to you as well. 
> 
> I’d also like to thank our lovely readers who are very supportive with your kudos and comments. It’s so damn fulfilling to know there’s someone liking your work (again, speak from my limited experience – I’m more of a reader not a writer but awesome writers like you, motivated me to write.)
> 
> Last but not least, thank you Lily, the mastermind who expertly brought us all together through the love of MPL.


End file.
